The invention concerns a centrifugal drum polishing machine for the simultaneous surface treatment of small parts, e.g. grinding and polishing, with at least two drum containers of pot-like design which can be closed with a cover and contain the small parts and treatment medium, the drum containers being mounted in vertical position on a rotor which is mounted on a stationary support and can be driven in rotation around vertical axis, and being at the same radial distance from the axis of rotation of the latter and being drivable in rotation around their own axes during rotation of the rotor.
A centrifugal drum polisher of the above type, by means of which a considerably higher grinding performance can be realized compared to conventional drum machines, is already known, as is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,735.